Talk:Firehawk
Variants x4, 4.7x Weapon Zoom, Higher Elemental Effect chance |image = BLR5 B Nasty Firehawk.png }} x4 |image = Firehawk_34.png }} x4 |image = RF Firehawk.png }} |model = RF C |prefix = |damage = 157 |accuracy = 94.9 |fire_rate = 2.8 |magazine = 12 |notes = x4 |image = ItemCard00008.jpg }} x4 |image = DSC00006.jpg }} |model = BLR |prefix = - |damage = 125 |accuracy = 87.5 |fire_rate = 3.3 |magazine = 12 |notes = x4 |image = BLR_Firehawk.PNG }} |model = RF4 C |prefix = |damage = 173 |accuracy = 93.2 |fire_rate = 3.0 |magazine = 16 |notes = x4, 4.1x Weapon Zoom |image = Firehawk.jpg }} |model = BLR |prefix = - |damage = 68 |accuracy = 87.5 |fire_rate = 3.3 |magazine = 12 |notes = x4 |image = BLR_Firehawk.jpg }} x4, 4.7x Weapon Zoom |image = HRD_Scoped_Firehawk.jpg }} x4 |image = BLR_Firehawk2.jpg }} x4, 4.7x Weapon Zoom |image = }} x4, 4.7x Weapon Zoom, High Elemental Effect Chance |image = BLR5 Nasty Firehawk.png }} x4, 4.7x Weapon Zoom, High Elemental Effect Chance |image = HRD Scoped Firehawk.png }} x4, 4.1x Weapon Zoom |image = BLR_C_Cobalt_Firehawk_(B).png }} x4, 4.7x Weapon Zoom |image = HRD4_Scoped_Firehawk.png }} |model = RF4 C |prefix = |damage = 296 |accuracy = 94.9 |fire_rate = 2.8 |magazine = 16 |notes = Incendiary x4, 4.1x Weapon Zoom |image = Firehawk_67.jpg}} Is this gun worth buying? Is the elemental effect of this gun any good, I'm playing as Mordicai with full points in Gunslinger and a gunslinger mod which gives 72% ( I think ) pistol fire rate and over 10+ Ammo Regeneration? Pikachu 9118 02:21, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : Yes. --Nagamarky 02:38, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : A thousand times, yes. My level 50 Gunslinger Mord actually still uses a level 22 Firehawk that he bought from a machine halfway through PT1. It's the longest I've ever used a single gun. That x6 proc is insane. 05:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :yes. probably the best repeater in the game. think hellfire in a pistol. 05:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :THe firehawk is fantastic. it's a murder machine, even against fire resistant foes (thanks to the high base damage). word of advice: keep an eye out for "blues" and "cobalts." besides the high qualitty stats, those classes of firehawks have fast reload speeds. :I had it before when I was way lower leveled and it served me incredibly well. Currently searching or a top level version. Ishimura Elite 00:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Fastest fire rate? I just found a level 43 TK bad firehawk with a 4.7 fire rate. Other stats are: 137 damage 87.5 accuracy 12 round clip no sights x4 fire 01:45, November 21, 2010 (UTC) I have one that hits 5.5 fire rate, but it's really hard to use without a scope because the flame coming out of the barrel blocks my line-of-sight to the target... 04:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The Firehawk Name I was putting away firefighting gear after an incident today, and did a double-take as I replaced my air pack in its rack. Never noticed before that it's a Firehawk! Qv https://www.rkb.us/contentdetail.cfm?content_id=187208 Daemmerung 02:34, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Firehawk from Craw Found this firehawk from Crawmerax. I find this pistol to be quite handy when fighting off the green claw crab spawn from Craw. With the fairly high fire rate and high elemental chance, I can take down a crab in 4-5 seconds. Proc Since it doesn't seem to be clear from anywhere in the article, is this a 100% proc weapon just like Hellfire and Volcano? 06:41, May 9, 2011 (UTC) From my preliminary checks, it doesn't seem to be clear on anything procing 100% of the time. I know for a fact that the Hellfire doesn't give a DOT for every hit. Seems to be a big mystery that no one really wants to address. 13:00, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Nope, gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Maliwan_Firehawk doesn't have any 100% procs - and gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Maliwan_HellFire only has 100% proc for its first 1x incendiary effect, which adds 60% fire damage. Others have 5-10% proc chance and add 90%. Also, not every incendiary elemental proc causes the ignite DOT. - 04:08, September 1, 2011 (UTC) 6x proc? So where the hell does this 6x proc bullshit come from? Does the weapon generator even support such a feature? As far as I can see, gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Maliwan_Firehawk only gives it the following elemental stats:  Tech Level: +14  Incendiary (1): 30% proc, tech pool cost 4, +180% damage (req. tech level 6)  Incendiary (2): 15% proc, tech pool cost 4, +180% damage (req. tech level 9)  Incendiary (3): 15% proc, tech pool cost 5, +180% damage (req. tech level 12)  Incendiary (4): 10% proc, tech pool cost 5, +180% damage  (req. tech level 15) This means pretty much every firehawk ever will have Incendiary (4), all procs will deal 2.8x listed damage and it won't run out of "mana" easily. - 03:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :IMO the "x6 proc" is some commonly held rumor/myth. I think it would be correct to say that a firehawk proc will do more damage (180%) compared to a normal incendiary proc (60%). Also, firehawk can proc at all 4 levels: 1 - 4. It has 10% chance to proc at level 4, but there are also independent chances for it to proc at levels 1 - 3. All of them add the same incendiary damage, but higher levels correspond to higher chance/duration of DoT effects and makes bigger proc clouds (and may affect nearby enemies, too, maybe?). Logisim 18:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems to be a strong myth, since someone already reverted and protected the page... this is why encyclopedias shouldn't be social networks for kids. Anyone can verify that this mysterious "6x proc" doesn't exist, with either WillowTree, GearCalc or even in-game debuginfo. - 07:33, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :the page was protected to preempt the edit war that invariably flares up whenever issues like this arise. the protection will be lifted as soon as the question of prox is resolved to the community's satisfaction. 08:09, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : x6 is a synthesized statistic, coming from empirical testing of the Firehawk's proc size and rate, taking a linear extrapolation of the standard x2/x3/x4 stats. Pertinent Gbx forums threads here and here. Dämmerung 15:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, my point exactly. This is why we should list the exact elemental effects on weapons where its relevant, instead of synthesized statistic. I also made a forum post about this. With the same linear extrapolation, x6 proc aoe would be huge if it existed.. and still have variable damage multiplier! - 20:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) what Dr. F thought he posted hours ago from gearcalc: Elemental Abilities  (1) Incendiary: 30% chance to proc at tech level 6 costing 4 for 1.8X damage  (2) Incendiary: 15% chance to proc at tech level 9 costing 4 for 1.8X damage  (3) Incendiary: 15% chance to proc at tech level 12 costing 5 for 1.8X damage  (4) Incendiary: 10% chance to proc at tech level 15 costing 5 for 1.8X damage  :procs @ tech level 6 minimum. the multiplier has little to do with it. please do not confuse mechanics with in-game & item card values. 15:50, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm rephrasing the page so that it's not as confusing, it looks as if there's such a thing called x6 procs.-- 17:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) it is still outside of the mechanics section but if that is the way you folks want it, who am i to disagree. 22:02, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :: "Unlike revolvers, the Firehawk cannot do x2, x3, and x4 procs; it either hits for its normal bullet damage, or procs for x6. ... Every shot has a chance to proc for max elemental damage. In this case, max elemental damage is an extraordinary x6 (which, for fire, is 4.8x normal damage''...'')" http://forums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=86431 05:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC)